Sold
by OutlawQueenBeeRegina
Summary: Storybrooke is raising money for the school, so what's a better way than to have an auction.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sold

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to ABC and the writers.

A/N: So this is just a little fic that I wanted to write. Storybrooke is raising money for the school, so what's a better way than to have an auction.

Part 1

"You've got to be kidding me?" Regina says in disbelief.

"Come on Regina it will be fun." Snow pleads. She can barely remain in her seat at Granny's. Snow, Regina, Robin, and Charming had decided to meet for lunch to discuss Snow's idea.

Regina had put Snow in charge of organizing this year's school fundraiser. She hadn't thought anything of it because in the previous years when she put her in charge t usually resulted in a bake sale. But apparently this year she wanted to try something new.

"We need to do something for the town, things are finally settling down from the mess Zelena made."

Regina cringes at her dead sister's name. It had hurt her a lot to find out that her sister would rather be dead than except help from her. Robin reaches under the table to give Regina a reassuring squeeze, for which she is thankful for.

Snow sees her reaction and feels bad. Even though the bitch tried to steal her baby boy, she was still Regina's family.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to mention her." Snow apologizes.

"No it's okay. And you're right, we do need to do something to get thing back to normal, but I don't see how an auction will accomplish that."

"Come on Regina, we can hold it in the town square, I already asked Granny she said she would cater. And I have a few people who already agreed to be an auction item."

"You make it sound like we will be selling a chair, your selling people. In case you didn't know that's illegal here" Regina argues.

"We aren't selling people, they are volunteering their time to help benefit the school." Snow explains.

"Tell me again what this would involve. I just can't seem to grasp it."

"Okay so it would be like a regular auction, except instead of things you would be bidding on date with that person. All proceeds will go to the school and it would be a chance for us as a town to come together. It's a win win."

"And tell me again why you're telling _me_ this?"

David and Snow look at each other, neither one wanting to be the one to ask. Finally David asks.

"Well first we would need permission to do it."

Regina interrupts him.

"And I've told you guys before, I'm no longer mayor. Snow casted this last curse, that makes her mayor."

"Yes we know it's just." Snow hesitates before continuing. "It will be a lot of work, especially with Neal, I'm just saying I could use some help." She is grasping at straws trying to get Regina to agree but it's clear that's not all she wants.

"You and I both know that people would be falling over themselves to help you Snow. Come one out with it what's the real reason?"

Neither of them say anything. There is a long pause. T's broken when Robin suddenly begins laughing.

"What, what's so funny Robin?" Regina asks genuinely confused.

"Oh my, you guys are not doing what I think you're doing?" He asks still laughing.

"What?" Regina asks again getting frustrated. She looks at the Charming who both look sheepish.

"Come on love think really hard, why would they be telling you this?"

Regina lets out a sigh of frustration but she does as he says anyway. It comes to her right away. Her eyes widen at the two individuals sitting across from her.

"No."

"Now Regina." David says trying to get her to understand.

"No way."

"Come on Regina please." Snow says pleadingly, putting on her best puppy dog face. A face Regina became immune to a long time ago.

"Absolutely not. I am not going to be an "item" to be sold. I refuse." Regina puts quotations on the word item. She's honestly suppressed they would be brave enough to ask her.

"Regina it will show everyone that you've really changed and are a part of this town, and it's for a good cause."

"Wouldn't my giving up my son for a year to save us from Pans curse, and defeating m sister prove that I've changed? And if it's for such a great cause why don't you do it?"

"We know that you have changed Regina, trust me I see it more than anyone. But there are some people who still fear the Evil Queen, you need to put their fears to rest. And David and I will be hosting it. So come on Regina. Please."

Regina was about to say no when Robin spoke.

"Come on lovely. It will be fun."

"Fun for who, I highly doubt anyone would bid on me."

"That's not true, there are loads of guys who would kill to have a date with you." Snow argues.

"Yeah tell me who."

Neither Snow nor David said anything.

"I would."

All four turned their heads to see who was talking. Red stood before them with a tray of food.

"You?" Regina asks in disbelief.

"Yes me." Red sates as she places the food in front of them. Bacon burgers for them men, a turkey BLT for Snow, and a chicken salad for Regina. Regina thanks her for the food before she continues.

"Why?"

"I don't know I mean, I think it would be fun. We could go to the rabbit hole for drinks and hang out. I saw you back in the Enchanted Forest, I know you can hold your liquor better than this one." She says pointing to Snow.

"Hey!" Snow objects. But even she knows that she's not the greatest drinking buddy.

"You know I love you, but I need someone who could go all night and you usually tape out before you third drink." With that she turns and heads back to serve the other customers. The table is quiet for a moment. No one knows just what to say. Again it's Robin who breaks the silence.

"Should I be worried about Ruby as a competitor for my ladies affection?"

Even Regina laughs before she put her hand on one side of Robin's face, placing a small kiss on the other.

"Of course not dear." Regina says quietly. Even though everyone knows of her and Robins relationship, she still not comfortable with public displays of affection.

"See Regina, if Ruby would bid on you then there must be others who will too." Snow says with a tiny grin. She's so happy to see the way Regina is with Robin. No trace of the Evil Queen visible. Only Regina happier than she has ever seen her.

Regina lets out a sigh. She really doesn't want to do this.

"Oh come on Regina, it's a great way to help out the school that you consistently tell me I will have to put Roland in soon. And it will be fun." Robin says.

"We need more people to volunteer, so what do you say? Will you do it?" David asked. He thought this was a stupid idea to ask her in the first place, but he told Snow he would try to make her agree.

"Please Regina, if you won't do it for us, then do it for the children." Snow pleads. She had a feeling that if she used the children card, she could get Regina to agree to almost anything. After all, everyone knows the Queen has a soft spot for children. "Please, please, please, please, please!" She folds her hands together and holds them up to her face. She pouts her lip and giver Regina her best pleading look.

Regina knew that she wasn't going to get out of this, not with all three of them bugging her.

"Fine all do it, just stop begging." Regina say. No sooner had she said it then she has Snow trying to jump over the table to hug her.

"Thank you Regina. Thank you thank you thank you. I promise you won't regret it."

"I already do." She says resting her head in her hands. Robin gently grabs her arm and pulls her to his side.

"It will be fine love, besides," He stops to let out a gentle laugh. "I think it will be a very enjoyable evening to watch." He laughs again just thinking about it.

Regina gives him a good push, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to push him away.

"Shut up. Yeah enjoyable to you. You aren't going to be the one being embarrassed in front of everyone."

"Um yeah about that Robin." David says.

"What is it?" Robin asked, confused.

"Well you see. We um, we were hoping that" Snow says, she didn't have to continue because Robin figured out what she wanted.

"No way. Uh uh No way not happening." He blurted out over and over.

This time it was Regina's turn to laugh. "Aw come on Robin. After all, it is for the children." She mocks. After all it was only fair that if she has to suffer so should he.

"No way. Why would I want to be paraded around like a prized goat?"

"Oh but it was okay when it was me who would have been paraded around?" Regina says in a teasingly accusing voice.

"No, I, I didn't mean that. I mean" He stumbles on his words. By the look in her eyes he can tell he has just dug himself in a whole that he won't be able to get out of. "I don't have a choice do I?" He questions but he already knows the answer.

"No you really don't dear." She laughed gently patting his cheek.

Everyone at the table share a laugh before they continue their lunch. Making plans for the Storybrooks first official auction.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

So what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, I'd appreciate it very much. Next chapter coming up soon. J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **PLEASE READ**. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. They mean so much to me. I re-read the first chapter and oh my I can't believe how many mistakes I made. I tried harder I swear. Anyway, I had so much fun writing the first chapter I couldn't wait to start the second. Please tell me what you think. I kind of got carried away with this one. I'm sorry it took me so long between work and school I haven't had much free time but I hope you like it. So as I was typing this out it got really long like 20 pages long. So I've tried splitting it up as best I can. I hope I did a semi decent job.

HOPE FOR OUTLAW QUEEN 2K15. March can't come soon enough.

I did this without a beta so please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't have claim to anything from ABC or ONCE UPON A TIME. The only thing that belongs to me are my mistakes.

With only a few hours left before Storybrooks first auction, there is still so much to do. Snow has tried and failed to convince Regina that she had everything under control.

"Regina listen to me." Snow demands after Regina refused to stop fettling with the decoration that cover the town square. After much debate, they decided on a tastefully done forest theme. Snow wanted to transform the town square into a "Winter Wonder Land", but Regina refused. Saying the last thing Storybrook needed was to be frozen over.

So simple forest décor it was. Forest green cloth tables adorned every table with bouquets of wild flowers places in the center. Tinkerbelle and the other fairies had strung white lights and lanterns all around the yard, far higher and far more perfect than anyone else could have done without wings.

Regina had used magic to make vines wrap around the light posts. Marco and Pinocchio had made a stage the sits in front of the clock tower. They also carved two beautiful sculptures that looked like bare trees, they sat on either sides of the stage. In place of leaves they put drawings that the children had made.

Everything looked perfect. But Regina still kept moving things around.

"I am listening to you dear." Regina says as she moves chairs around for the third time.

"Regina, everything is perfect. Stop worrying." She says placing a calming hand on Regina's arm, making her put the hair down.

"Worried, why would I be worried? All I am doing is improving on what you have done."

She says it trying to have a commanding tone, but it doesn't quiet come out that way.

"Regina, everything will be fine. We have everything under control. The decorations are perfect, Granny is taking care of the food and drinks, the fairies and dwarves will help serve. Charming and I have got this. All you need to do is go home, get ready for tonight, and relax. Can you do that?" Snow was a little miffed that Regina didn't trust her enough to handle this.

Regina can see that she's working on Snows nerves.

"Snow you have to realize I've spent the better part of 40 years telling people what to do. You can't expect me to just hand over the reigns over like that."

"I know, but it's okay to let other people take care of things." She says calmly. She knows Regina has control issues. But she needs to learn to let others take care of things.

Regina sighs "Okay fine. I'll let you handle things. Okay, happy?"

"Very much so. Now, go home, put on something pretty for tonight, and relax."

Regina hesitates but agrees. She leaves the square and heads for her home. Henry volunteered to help Granny prep the food, and Roland was with Little John and the other Merry Men. So it will only be Robin and her at the house. Even though she has yet to verbalize it, Robin and Roland have basically been living at the mansion with Henry and her. Well when Henry stays with her. She and Emma finally agreed on joint custody, two weeks here, two week there. Snow made herself quiet clear that she expected everyone to be present for every holiday. So there was really no point in factoring holidays in.

But when Henry is with them, things are never better. Everyone one in town agrees that Regina's at her happiest when all her boys are under one roof. And it's true. She thought it would be a hard transition, not only for her but for Henry as well. For so long it had been only the two of them. And then the whole thing about the storybook happened. He hasn't lived it this house for so long, and when he finally comes back there is a strange man and a young boy living there too. It could be overwhelming.

But not for Henry. He welcomed them in almost immediately. Roland has really taken a shining to Henry, calling him his older brother. He follows him around, mimics his every move. Henry has sort of taken him under his wing, teaching him how to play video games, sharing his comic books, teaching him everything an older brother would. Its quiet adorable to watch as she sees them.

Things had gone a little slower between Henry and Robin. He wasn't rude or anything just hesitant. It took a while for him to warm up to Robin but after they had a told about what Robin 'intentions" were, he became a lot more relaxed. And Robin might have promised to teach him archery. Bribery works greatly sometimes.

Now the three of them are thick as, well thieves. And Regina couldn't be happier. Never in her wildest dreams, would she have imagined that would she have two amazing boys that she loved with all of her heart. Nor that there would be a loving, caring, all around wonderful man that would worm his way into her heart and claim it as his home.

She had convinced herself that she didn't need anyone. That Henry was all she would ever need. But now that she has those two Merry Men in her life, she can't imagine life without them.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she had made it to her house already. She pulls the keys out of her clutch purse.

"Robin?" She yells out when she walks through the door.

"In here love." He calls from inside the kitchen.

Regina abandons her heels and cardigan at the door. Leaving her in a simple form fitting grey Laced Tweed Dress that clung to her curves, and showed off her breast but not enough to be indecent. Another thing that has changed since Robin has been living with her. She no longer feels the need to dress so stiff. Slowly but she's been dressing more casual. Less make-up, comfy clothes. And a few times he's been able to convince her to ditch her heels for a few days and where flats. He won't admit it but she can tell that he loves the height difference. Whenever she's in flats, he makes it a point to pull her close to him and while he holds her to him he rests his head on hers. And she'll never admit it, but she loves those moments. She always feels safest when she's in his arms

She makes her way to the kitchen where she sees him preparing a late lunch.

"Hello love. Did you get everything you needed to get finished, finished?"

He asks when she walks in. She walks over to him, wraps her arms around his middle. He leans down and gives her a quick hello kiss.

"MMmm, no Snow kicked me out. She said she had everything under control so she sent me off." She smirks before she adds "You forgot to eat lunch again didn't you?" It's weird usually she was the one always working to much that she forgets to take a break. But now with Snow taking over as Mayor she has more time to do other things. Like making sure Robin eats because for some reason he would go all day without eating.

"No I didn't forget, I just got busy helping David get a cat out of a tree. Bloody thing kept climbing it again as soon as its feet hit the floor. After the third time we gave up. And see, I'm making something now." He gestures to his plate. "And anyway I'm glad she did. That means get to spend some time with you before tonight." He says with a lovely smirk.

"Ugh don't remind me. I still can't believe I agree do this. How could you let me agree to this?" She asks, she presses her head against his back. His attention is turned back to the fruit he is cutting. Regina has been giving him cooking lessons, he's not the best at using the stove and oven but the man can barbeque. But when he's alone he tends to stick to making things that don't involve any appliances. So it looks like its fruit salad for lunch.

"Well love, you did make me agree to this as well. So forgive me if I don't show you any pity." He laughs as he says this. She gently smacks his back.

"Shut up. I'm sure you'll have more fun than I will. After all every available woman and even a few married will be throwing themselves at you." She wanted that to sound funny but there's a slight tightness that if you didn't know Regina well enough you would have missed it.

But robin know her, better than she knows herself. He drops the knife and turns into her embrace. He wraps his arms around her before he says.

"Now you know that I only care about this one rather stunning woman in my arms throwing herself at me." He laughs when she gently pinches his side. "Seriously Regina you know that my heart belongs to you, and you alone. I have eyes only for you." He looks her straight in the eyes and says

"I love you Regina."

Regina breaks out into a smile that only a few select people have had the honor of seeing. It's not the first time he had said it to her, but it never fails make her smile. She hasn't said it back to him but he understands. He never makes her feel bad, never pushes her to say it back.

"And I know you can't say it back yet but, I will tell you every day of my just to make sure you how much I love you." He takes a long moment of just looking into her eyes before he says laugh.

"Besides if anyone should be worried it should be me."

"What do you mean? Why?" She says confused.

"It's obvious dear. You are the most gorgeous woman in this realm, or any realm for that matter. And you are a Queen. You can't say that you won't have suitors fighting each other to get to you."

"Dear, are you forgetting that was the _Evil Queen_? There are a few people who still cower in fear at the mention of my name. No one will bid on me. Trust me."

"Oh lovely, you really don't know how truly appealing to men you are. I've overheard many a man say that they would gladly give up everything they have to be in your company."

"Yes well I'm sure it's not my company they want." She says somberly.

Robin wants to refute it, but he's heard firsthand the kind of comment that have been made out Regina. Even before he knew her he would hear stories about the Evil Queens beauty. It seems that even though her reputation would cause a chill to go down even the bravest knights spine, still men would make disgusting comments about "what they would do to her if given the chance.". Even a few of his men had made such comments.

But the descriptions he heard of her do not hold a candle to the real thing. Both her outer and her inner beauty. He is one of the very few people who are lucky enough to know the real her. The woman he has fallen head over hills in love with is not the same woman who cause so many people such pain. He doesn't delude himself, he knows the Evil Queen will always be a part of who Regina is. But he knows that it's because of who she was, that lead her to being the tough, sharp tongue woman that he loves that she is today. And no matter what anyone has said or will say can change that.

"Well then they do not deserve the honor of being in your present to begin with." He says hoping it would get her to smile.

It works. Just barely but works none the less.

"There's that smile I love to see. It's a small one, but still beautiful." He kisses her forehead. She lets out a small laugh before she speaks.

"It's hard not to smile when I'm around you dear."

"For that I am thankful. Because I don't want a single day to go by and you to not have a smile on your face. You deserve to be happy love." He has such sincerity in he's voice it makes Regina's eyes mist over.

"You make me happy."

"And you make me so very happy." He leans down and gives her the sweetest of kisses. She allows herself to melt into him, she knows they only have a few hours before the auction begins but she can't seem to make herself pull away.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him harder. He pulls her roughly to him by her hips. She can feel his excitement pressed hard into her stomach, causing her to open her mouth to release a throaty moan. Taking that as an invitation to deepen the kiss even more.

Regina takes one of her hands and trails it down his taunt stomach. Once she reaches the bottom of his dark blue button up shirt, she tugs them out of his jean. A pair that she particularly loves because they show off his assets quiet well.

Once the shirt is free she reaches under to run her hands on his chest. She lightly scrapes her nails from the middle of his chest down a line to the tops of his pants.

Now Robins turn to moan. Never one to be out done, he leans down to grab her thighs. He quickly lifts her off her feet, spins her around and places her on the counter where the now abandoned fruit still lays. Once settled between her spread legs he turns his attention to her neck leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to a particularly sweet spot that makes Regina squirm. His hand trail up her side's one hand settles on her clothed breast. His fingers tease her nipple till it hardens to a tight peak. His other hand land in her hair. He loves to tangle his fingers in her dark tassels whenever he can. Wither they are making love or simple relaxing on the couch with one another.

"Robin." She says in a strained moan trying to get his attention.

"Robin." She tries again when he didn't respond.

"Mmm?" His mouth still sucking firmly on her neck. It's as much of a response as he's able to give at the moment.

"As much as I would love to continue this dear, mmm we ah we need to get ready for tonight." It was difficult but she managed to say it all, with Robin mouth on her neck, and his hands on her chest her brain was beginning to turn to putty.

With a groan he unlatches his mouth from her neck. The hand on her chest is dropped to his side, but the hand in her hair remains. He straitens himself to look at her fully. She's wild eyes, chest heaving, a slight blush has crept to her checks.

Gods she looks beautiful. Her hair is messy from his finger, and on her neck where his mouth had just been is a bright love mark that if not taken care of with her magic will bloom into a full on hicky.

There is a surprisingly big part of him wants to have it do so. There is no better way of telling every man who dares look at this beautiful creature tonight at the auction that she belong to him than to have her walk around town with his love make bright and visible on her neck.

The sensible part of his brain is telling him that no, Regina belongs to no one. That she is a strong independent woman that can do as she pleases. But the primal part of him wants everyone to know that she's with him. And that he would do anything or kill anyone who dares say otherwise.

With a feral growl he slams his lips back onto hers.

Surprised at first it only takes Regina a spilt second before she returns the kiss just as fiery as him. Robin laces his arms under her once more lifting her into his arms. He turn them around and heads up the stairs.

A/N- I figured after the trauma our hearts have just gone through with the winter finale I'd get my butt in gear and get some writing done. Like I said I had to break this up a bit because it was so incredibly long. So I'll post a few chapters back to back. Tell me what you think. Warning next chapter is Rated M.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Alright this is my first attempt at writing smut. So please be nice. But hey any smut is good smut right?

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all except my mistakes.

When Robin reaches to top of the steps, a difficult task when you have a sexy minx in your arms distracting you with every step. He walks them to the room they have been sharing for month now.

Regina expects him to drop her on the bed as he has done many times before, but he surprises her by caring her to the master bathroom, settling her down on the vanity.

Before she can ask why there are in here he explains.

"As always you are right love, we do need to get ready tonight. But like you I also would like to continue." He goes back to kissing her neck, right back to where the hickey is forming.

"Well it seems like we have a dilemma then. What do you think we should do about it? She asks in an aroused questioning tone.

"It seems simple to me. We both need to shower before we get ready don't we?"

Regina laughs before she says that yes they do.

"Then I propose we take one together. I mean, it would save us time on getting ready and I heard on the news about a drought in some far away land called California. Taking one together will help conserve water."

Regina can't help but let out a loud laugh. Robin moves away from her neck to look at her. Tears are in the corners of her eyes she's clenching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Robin laughs along with her. I wide grin on his face because he loves it when he's able to make her laugh.

When Regina calms down she says.

"Ever the hero are you. So concerned about the welfare of others."

"Well it is a daunting job but, I am willing to make the sacrifice."

He grabs her thighs and pulls her center right against his throbbing member.

"Umm" She moans "How very noble of you."

"I'd rather it be me to do it than someone else."

Regina can see a flash of possessiveness in his eyes. And it turns her on more than she though it would.

"Me too." Her hand go to his shirt again. As quickly as her finger let her she unbuttons his shirt. She leans in to possess his mouth with a kiss.

Robin runs his hands up her legs bringing her dress up with them. When his hand reach the lacy fabric of her panties he begins kneading her ass. Regina learned long ago that Robin, is an ass man. Even in the Enchanted Forest she would catch his eyes lingering on her backside. It usually resulted in a snarky comment from her, and cocky grin from him. Now though, she spends a good deal of time picking out the best clothes and lingerie that she thinks would drive him the wildest.

Today she chose a nude colored boy shorts with a deep green lacy layer on the top. With the matching bra, it's one of Robin's favorite pair. One of the many benefits of this new land he says.

Once Regina has the shirt undone she swiftly removes it from his shoulders. She then moves on then his jeans. First the belt then the button and zipper. It didn't take long for his pants to be pooled at his feet. Leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now love." He says separating from her lips. "It would seem that you have far too many clothes on."

"Well then do something about it." She challenges.

Robin responds by pulling her off the vanity, once her feet land on the ground he turns her to face the vanity. He moves her hair to the side so he can reach the zipper. Ever so slowly, he pulls it down. His finger lightly scraping her back as his hand moves down. Goose flesh rise on Regina's skin, she rests her hands on the vanity in front of her. Her head lightly falls forward, her breath is coming out strained.

"Robin." She says, she wants to tell him to hurry up, to stop teasing but the words refuse to come out.

Slowly he pulls the sides of her dress off till it falls from her upper body.

"What is it love?" He asks. He places kisses on her shoulder blades. Nipping at the skin every so often.

"Uh, we um, we." She couldn't form a sentence, not with his mouth on her.

"What was that Regina, I can't quite understand that?" He knows full well what he does to her. And he enjoy it immensely.

"Cocky bastard." She huffs out. "We still have the time dilemma dear, so we might want to speed things along."

"Dear, you know I'm never one to rush things after all." He spins her back to face him. He pull her dress the rest of the way down, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Gods is she a vision. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. "A Queen deserves to be pleased right, does she not?"

"I agree, but I think you are more than capable of pleasing me at a quicker pass." She reaches behind her to unhook her bra releasing her breast. She reaches down to her panties. Pulling them down just slightly. She has a playful look in her eyes.

Robin takes her hand in his and leads her to the mouth of the shower. He turns the water on making sure it's the perfect temperature, he has become quite fond of hot showers. It's so much better than the cold baths he would take in the Enchanted Forest.

Once he's happy with the water he turns back to Regina, he quickly rids her of the last item of clothing. He teases her center just a bit and is rewarded with a throaty moan.

In retaliation Regina quickly pulls down his boxers his erection springs free. She grips his cock in her hand, gently pumping it. Pre-cum leaks from the tip and Robin groans in pleasure. He pulls her hand off of him and pulls them both into the shower. Water falls over both their bodies, Regina moans as she feels the hot water soak into her hair and relaxing her muscles.

They take a moment to relax under the water. Robin directly under its spray hold Regina close to him so the water can also fall onto her. He gently runs his hands up and down her body, when his hands reach her breast he begins kneading them. Pulling at her nipples hard until he has her moaning. He reaches down to bring on into his mouth sucking on it with suck a force had Regina's knees going weak.

She threads her fingers through his hair pulling at it every so often. "Robin." She moans

"Yes milady?" He says pulling away from her breast. "How can I help you?" He asks, twisting her other nipple till it pebbles under his fingers.

"You know exactly what you can do to me." She reaches down to grab his cock, it's so hard and she wants it buried deep inside her.

"Mmm yes my love but I would love to hear you say it."

"Regina Mills does not beg dear, so you might as well," She cuts herself off with a moan as Robin unexpectedly shoved two fingers inside her. He quickly pumps them in and out driving her to a quick release. But as quickly as he started he stops.

"Robin." She hisses out. "I swear to god I will burn you to a crisp."

"No you won't love. But if you would like me to continue, you should ask nicely."

"Not gonna happen dear. So you might as well fuck me" She says confidently.

"Oh I think I can convince you otherwise." He pulls his fingers away from her aching center, fully intending on teasing her until she begs him to take her.

But as she already told him. Regina Mills does not beg.

"Really now, well if you won't fuck me then I guess I'll just have to do it myself." She steps away from him till her back I pressed firmly against the tile. She reaches up to play with her breast. She moans extra loud just to mess with Robin. She trails one hand from her breast to her clit, vigorously rubbing herself in tight circles.

Her eyes never leave Robins, he's breathing has become labored and his pupils have become nearly black. Only a small trace of blue around the outer part of his eyes.

"Regina, that's not fair." He says in a breathy voice.

"Uh says the man who wanted to make me beg. Oh Robin I'm so wet, and hot. Gods Robin I'm so tight, you know how much you love to have your hard cock buried deep inside me, thrusting faster and faster until I can't help but come for you."

She thrust her fingers faster with every word.

Robin releases a deep grown, then pounces on her. Ripping her fingers away he brings them up to his mouth. He sucks them clean moaning at her taste.

"You will be the death of me woman." He grabs her thighs, lifting her up against the wall.

"That maybe so, but what a great way to go." She fuses their mouths together in a bruising kiss. All conversations ceased there. She grabs his cock giving him a few good tugs before she lines him up to her entrance. He enters her in a swift movement, both moan in unison.

"Gods Regina, I never get tired of making love to you." He shifts to get a better leverage, in doing so causes him to slip further into her.

"Oh Robin, um you feel so good. Fuck me Robin."

"Oh did you think your little show was going to distract me?" He moves his hips in a circular.

"Robin, it's not going to work." She grits her teeth. How dare he try to get her to beg? She was still a Queen damn it.

"Now Regina, thing will progress so much faster. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to fuck me." She says quickly. Having his cock in her but not moving is torture. She tries to move her hips to gain some friction but he pins her to the wall with his.

"Maybe a little nicer love." Again he moves his hips, harsher this time. He takes her arms and pins them above her head. She tries to free them but he leans down to kiss her neck distracting her. The love bite he gave her earlier has turned into a deep dark mark.

He is driving Regina mad with want.

"Robin." She moans again trying to relieve some of the presser between her legs.

"Say it love, and I will do anything you want me to."

Not able to hold it in anymore she caves in and gives in. But she's she as hell going to make him just as crazy.

"Please Robin. Please fuck me. I need you to take your long hard cock and fuck me until I can't walk right. So when everyone sees me tonight walk with a limp, they will all know just how thoroughly you have fucked me. So everyone know who I am with, and how pleased he keeps me. Can you do that Robin?" She pulls her hands out of his grasp and lifts his head away from her neck and looks him straight in the eyes. "Can you fuck me that hard?"

"Fuck Regina." It's all he says before he pulls almost all the way out of her, then slams back in just as fast.

"Oh God Robin. Yes please fuck me. Uh please." she screams. As he thrust into her faster and faster. She can feel herself start clamping down on his cock. It won't be long until she reaches her climax. Regina leans her head to rest on the croak between his shoulder and neck. The pressure is tightening in her abdomen. She sinks her teeth into his neck not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to leave a mark. Robin jerks out of rhythm but quickly recovers.

Regina through her head back moaning, hitting the tile hard but she doesn't care. Not when Robin is speeding up his thrusts, hitting the perfect spot. Robin would have never guessed that she would be quite so vocal in bed. But it was a pleasant surprise. All the little moans and breathy words her gets out of her are like a drug to him. He can never get enough always looking forward to when he can get his next fix.

"Love oh Regina. Come for me." He punctuates each word with a thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin eco off the tiles. He feels her walls flutter around him. He reaches a hand down between them to rub her clit. Still keeping her balanced on the wall he lifts her up higher to get better leverage. Regina digs her nails into his back, leaving angry red marks. She's sure she is drawing blood but Robin moans at the mix of pleasure and pain.

"Robin, Robin. I'm gonna come. Oh please harder."

Never one to deny his woman, he speeds up his thrusts. She's gripping him so tight he feels as though he might just lose his mind.

Regina feels her climax coming, it builds like a fire in the pit of her stomach. So close. Oh so close.

"Robin. I'm so close." She says in a tight moan.

"Come love let go for me."

"Kiss me." He does so without hesitation.

As soon as his lips are on hers, she is coming. Robin swallows her moans that mix with his own. She grips his shaft triggering his own release. He doesn't stop his thrust, he draws out her orgasm. He releases his seed inside of her, she told him after the first time they made love that they didn't have to worry about protection that to a magic pill that prevents her from getting pregnant. But he'd be lying that he doesn't fantasies about Regina pregnant with his child.

He has yet to talk about it with Regina but he cannot imagine anything he would could want more than them adding to their family. Of course he would like to make her his wife first. He knows that with her history marriage it will be a long while before she is ready. But Robin is willing to wait for her as long as it takes.

It takes them a few minute before there breathing is under control. Robin rests his forehead against Regina's.

"That was. I don't have a word that properly describes how fantastic that was."

Regina laughs before she replies.

"I have to agree. I'm still trying to remember my own name."

"So would you say I have fucked your brains out?" He laughs at her shocked face.

"Where did you hear that?" She demands. He moves away from her, moan of displeasure leaves her lip when he slips out of her. She hold onto him because she has yet to gain all of the feeling in her legs while Robin readjusts the water, it had cold down substantially. Robin takes the luffa and body wash on the counter, he lathers it before he begins washing her body from head to toe. Paying special attention to her breasts.

"When David and I went out for drinks a few weeks ago, we ran into a drunk Victor. Going on and on about something. I think Ruby broke up with him, if you asked me she deserved better. Anyway he had made the mistake of making a comment about the time he and Snow, um what did he call it had a one night stand?"

"What did David do?" Robin quickly washes himself before he rinses them both off. Regina takes the shampoo and washes Robin's hair, it's one of her favorite things to do. Other than the sex, just being close to him. He moans as she massages his scalp.

"David punched him in the nose." He laughs at the memory. "Blood was pouring out of his nose. I have to say he did deserve it. I would have punched him myself. He has no respect for women."

"Well I must have picked myself a winner, a defender of a woman's honor. I wish I could have been there, I can't stand that man. I am so grab Ruby dumped him she does deserve better than that lousy, lying, drunk. I should have sent him to the neither worlds when I had the chance."

Robin rinses his hair before turning his attention to Regina's. He loves her hair, loves running his fingers through it.

"Don't worry love, he has been taken care of. And if he gives anyone else trouble he has a list of people who would love to kick his ass." He speaks but his attention is on her hair. He's lathered her hair enough for three washings but he knows he has a weird obsession with it.

"Honey I think my hair is clean now."

"Sorry. I got distracted I guess." He explains.

"It's fine. Why do you love my hair so much?" She just wants to know.

He finished rinsing her hair before he answers.

"I honestly don't know love. I just like its feel. How soft it is when I thread my fingers through it. Or how much you respond when I tug at it when we make love."

She takes a shaky breath and replies.

"You know I have been thinking about growing it out again. What would you think of that?" She turns off the water and steps out of the shower and true to her words, she has a limp. Robin follows after her smiling when he sees her try and fail to walk normal.

"Well I love you hair how it is now, but I can't say I'd object to you growing it out love."

Robin grabs towels off the rack in the corner of the bathroom. He first dries Regina's body and hair. He wraps the towel around her slim body before he quickly dries himself of.

Regina grabs is brushing out her hair when she says.

"I haven't decided yet. It was a pain in the ass to maintain in the Enchanted Forest. Especially with all those crazy hair styles I used to do."

"Ay you did sport some interesting hair back then. But my favorites were those few times you just let it fall around your shoulders. Rare days those where." He wraps his arm around her middle. He just can never seem to be close enough to her.

"Mmm yes I notes." She leans against him, relishing his presence. She wishes they could just blow this whole thing off and stay home. Relax on the couch and watch whatever movie happens to be on.

But she didn't have a choice. Snow would probably come storming in with her faithful dwarves and drag them off.

"Huh we really need to start getting ready Robin. What time is it anyway?"

Robin grabs his pants off the floor to find the cell phone Regina insisted he carry around out of his pocket.

"Uh a little after 3:30."

Regina's eyes bulge. How can it be so late?

"3:30? Robin that leaves us only a few hours to get ready. We still need to go pick up the boys and get them showered and ready as well."

Regina rushes past Robin into the bedroom. Immediately going to the closet.

"I haven't even picked out what I'm going to wear yet. Or my hair. I knew I should have decided ahead of time but no I have to put it off till the last moment. And what are you doing?" She asks. Robin is dressed in the clothes he had lying on the floor standing by the door waiting for Regina to finish talking.

"Don't worry love I am going to go pick up our boys, and I will get them ready."

"No that's not fair to you if you have to get them ready all by yourself."

"Dear I know you still like to see Henry as your little boy but he is a young man. I'm confident that he can dress himself. I can handle getting Roland bathed and ready. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine." He doesn't give her a chance to protest further. With a small peck of a kiss he is out the door. When Regina heard the front door close she feels a smile creep onto her face.

"How did I get so lucky?" She says aloud making her way to her closet to get ready for the auction.

A/N-Okay so I still have a lot to go so here's the next part. I should have the next chapter uploaded soon. Please bear with me please. Let me know what your thoughts are.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Okay this one's along one. Again I'm sorry for the choppy split offs but I thought it would be better uploading multiple chapters instead of one 30 page chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Regina stands in her room in her favorite Victoria Secret Fearless Crisscross-front Corset, its black with hints of red around her breast. She slips on black suspender over her boy shorts. A quick look in the mirror and she decides that this will be fine for now.

She stands in front of her closet contemplating what to wear.

After a couple of minutes she momentarily gives up and heads back into the bathroom to do her make-up.

She's suppressed when she looks into the mirror and sees bright purple marks on her neck.

"God damn it Robin. Really? Every time." With a quick sweep of her hand she magically makes the marks disappear. She's going to have another talk with Robin about marking her. Not that she minds it but the last thing she want is to have to explain to Roland what happened, and traumatize Henry because he would most likely already have guessed what had happened.

She shudders at the though. No that will not happen.

She's so wrapped up in thought that she doesn't hear her front door open. Nor does she hear the footsteps climb up the stairs. It isn't until she hears the ever chipper voice of a certain fairy.

"Yawza, Regina if you walk around like that all the time you might want to lock your doors."

Regina lets out a very un-Queen like yelp. She grabs the nearest thing to her, a towel and tries to cover herself.

"Tink? What the fuck are you doing in my house?" She yells at her friend. Not that she's not happy to see her but she wishes she would have called first.

"We knocked for like five minutes but you didn't answer." She hears someone yell from her room.

"Ruby? What are you doing her? Shouldn't you be helping Granny prep for tonight?" Ruby and Regina had become close friends in these last few months spent planning the auction. She is actually a lot of fun to be around. Especially because it makes Snow a little jealous. They may have buried the hatchet but it's still a little fun to ruffle her feathers. Once a week they all have a girl's night out at Snows which is a little crowded with five ladies but that's where it has to be because Snow is so clingy to baby Neal. Not that she blames her, after all she I the reason she didn't get to raise her first child. The men have a man's night at the White Rabbit. It works out nicely.

"She let me go so I could get ready for tonight, I ran into Tinkerbelle when I was just about to leave, so we decided to come get ready over here with you," Ruby says walking into the bathroom holding a curler in one hand and a rather big make-up bag in the other.

"Jesus fucking Christ Regina. You hot!" She exclaims giving Regina a once over. The woman was a Goddess.

"Um thanks I guess. Now will you two please get out of my room so I can finish getting ready?"

"Now come on Regina, we came here so we can have some girl time. I remember the outfits you used to wear in Fairy Tale Land. Don't tell me you've gone modest on me?" Ruby challenged.

Regina looks at them both with a raised brow. She lets out a defeated sigh before she drops the towel she was shielding her body with.

"Fine but Robin is bringing the boys here soon so stay in here. And close the door."

Tink claps her hands in joy while shaking her head in agreement.

"Yay, this I going to be so much fun. We can do each other's hair, and make-up, and talk about girl stuff."

"No offense Tink, but you are not going anywhere near my face or my hair." Regina says walking out of the bathroom. She grabs a silk robe out of her closet to wrap around her.

Tink's smile fades a bit. She looks at Regina as if she had just took away her new toy.

"Why not?"

"Tink you've spent what? 40 years on an island surrounded by lost boy. You are still new to Storybrook. I am not letting you take a hot iron, and put it near my face."

Tink looks confused and asks. "What's a hot iron? Anyway it doesn't matter anyway because I was going to use this." She pulls out her wand. Twirling it around a bit for show.

"Tink you got your wand back. I though Blue still had you on a probation period." Ruby asks excitedly. They both know how much it hurt her when Blue refused to give her it when she gave her back her wings. Hell both Regina and Ruby offered to break into the church to steal it back for her. As much as she appreciated the gesture, she wanted to earn it back herself.

"Well between helping capture Pan's shadow, and helping her when we were in the Enchanted Forest. And all the drama with Zelena, she finally said I was ready to have it. She even went so far as to say I might be ready for Fairy Godmother duty in the near future." She says with the proudest smile Regina has ever seen on her face.

"I'm so happy for you T. You deserve it. I mean I've never met a fairy who is so willing to do whatever it takes to help those in need. You're even willing to befriend the woman who got your wings taken from you I the first place. You're going to make an amazing Fairy Godmother." Regina says taking Tink's hand in her own. She was so happy for her friend.

"Thank you Regina. And I've already told you. I hold no ill feelings toward you about that. It's all in the past. And it took some time, but eventually you did meet your soul mate. So everything has worked out the way it was supposed to." She gives Regina's hand a firm squeeze before she releases it. She makes her way over to Regina's closet. But not before she says.

"Any if everything goes well who knows. I just might be the Fairy Godmother to yours and Robins first born."

Regina chocks on her breath, she lets out a fit of coughs before she looks at the fairy.

"Tink!" Ruby in sitting at the foot of her bed laughing under her hands.

"What? I'm just saying it two maybe three years' time, you and Robin might have a child. And seeing as I am the reason you two know each other in the first place I think I'd be the perfect person to be her Godmother." She states.

"Daughter?" Regina says but it falls to deaf ears.

"Hey, I'd be an awesome Godmother." Ruby says.

"You're not a fairy. How could you be a fairy Godmother if you're not a fairy?" Tink folds her arms across her chest.

"In this land you don't need to be a fairy to be a Godmother. Here you chose a person who you would trust your child with should anything happen to you. I think I'd be a better option as the Outlaw Queen baby's Godmother than you."

"Outlaw Queen? What is that?" The Queen asks confused.

"It's yours and Robins couple name. You know like Zutara or Caskett." Rudy says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why should you be her Godmother? After all I am Regina's best friend." Tink argues. Regina is surprised, after all she's never really had a friend. Let alone a best friend.

"No way I am defiantly her best friend." Ruby says getting up from her spot on the bed to stand in front of Tink. She removed her heels when she arrived, but she is still a good deal taller than Tinkerbelle.

"You're Snows best friend." The fairy refuses to back down. Regina just stands by and watches two women who in the past would gladly shoot an arrow in her heart, now they stand in her bedroom arguing about who her best friend is. She would be happy if she wasn't a bit scared after all on of them is a wolf and the other is a fairy who just got her magic back. This should be interesting.

"You can have more than one best friend. Regina tell her I should be your kids Godmother because I am your best friend." Both turn to look at a shocked Regina.

She looks from Ruby to Tinkerbelle, then back to Ruby. Seriously, they both just stunned her with their admissions to even being her friends and now they want to put her in the middle by making her choose one of them?

"Well uh." She stammers. Both are staring rather intently at her awaiting her answer. Quick how can she change the subject?

"Why are you both assuming Robin and I would even have a child? Or that it would be a girl? We've only been together a short time." She figures that should take their minds occupied for a moment.

"Come on Regina. Your soul mates. It doesn't matter if you've know each other for years, or only a few days. Your souls recognize each other. They already know that this is the person you are supposed to spend the rest of your days with. And as for the daughter part well, you two already have two princes. It's time Storybrook get a little princess." She says with a smile.

"I though Cinder, I mean Ashley had a daughter?" Regina asks her breath catches a bit at Tink's words.

"So did I but I guess we were wrong. Anyway what T said is true Gina. You and Robin a perfect for each other. Everyone can see it. Hell people have started making bets on when you two will get married and on if you'll have a boy or a girl. Right now I think the pot is up to 2,000 I think. It might be more.''

Regina's eyes widen at her statement.

"People are betting on if Robin and I will get married?"

"Not if, when. And yes. Hook started it on the night of the celebration for stopping Zelena. When you two walked in with Roland, you were in your own little world. Up until then we had only ever seen you that happy with Henry. After you four left he said "Ay mate, would bet my ship that those two are married with a little one on the way before the next villain makes its way to Storybrook."." Ruby say in a terrible accent.

"Everyone laughed until Granny grabbed money out of the register saying that she'll take that bet. Soon half the town was in on it. Even Grumpy made a bet."

Regina looked dumb founded. She couldn't believe that people she once saw as enemies, where placing bets for when she and her soul mate would get married. She didn't know if she should be great full or annoyed. She looks at both women and asks.

"Please tell me you guys aren't in on this to?"

"I am, Tink's not. Mother Superior's got her believing that it's morally wrong to gamble. She's such a tight ass."

Regina can't help but laugh at Tinkerbelle's face. It's like Ruby had just insulted her mother.

"She is not a tight ass, she simple wants me to act as I would were we still in the Enchanted Forest. And if we were I would not be gambling."

"I hardly doubt that betting on when our best friend gets married will damn you to fairy hell."

"Okay that's enough. We've spent enough time arguing it's time to get ready for tonight." Regina uses magic to poof her purse up from down stairs. She takes her phone out to see she has a missed text from Robin.

_Well love I have our boys with me but it appears that Henry decided that we should get ready with David and Killian at David's. A male bonding thing I believe he called it. So it seems I won't be seeing your lovely face again till tonight. I love you and can't wait to have you in my arms again._

_Also Snow and Emma will go to the house so you can all head to the town square together. _

A smile creeps onto Regina's face as she finishes the text. It's taken awhile but he's finally getting ahold of a cell phone.

"Oh I know that look. That means you're talking to Robin what did her say?" Ruby asks. She lean over Regina's should to look at the screen. Regina tries to move it away but Ruby is faster. She snatches the phone from her hand and run away with it.

"Ruby, give me my phone back right this instant."

"Why, is there something on her you don't want me to see? Cheesy? You web history? Huh naughty photos?"

"No there is not, now give me it back." She tries to snatch it back but the young wolf avoids her easily. Thankfully Regina had locked it before she had grabbed it.

"Come on Gina tell me. If I open this phone am I going to find sexts to Robin?"

Regina wasn't going to lie. She had thought about sending Robin sexy photos quiet often. She imagine him out with David and his Merry Men, enjoying his time. Then check his phone to see a picture of her in a pair of her favorite lingerie. Or maybe with nothing but his shirt on. She's sure he would chock on his own tongue and quickly excuse himself to rush home as fast as he could.

Oh yes she had thought about it. But she never got up the nerve to actually do it. Yet.

"I am not having this conversation with you so if you would please." With a swipe of her hand, a mix of white and purple smoke engulf the phone. It reappears in Regina's hand.

"Oh you're such a spoil sport." Ruby pouts.

"Yes well get over it." She looks at her phone before she continues. "Now we have spent almost half an hour sitting around doing nothing. So unless you want me going to the auction in nothing but lingerie and heels I suggest you let me get ready."

"Oh I bet everyone would _love _that. Just think of how much the school would get if you did."

"Oh hush. Come on Regina. Please let me do this. Please."

"Tink you just got your wand back. I really don't think Blue would appreciate if you used magic just to get me dressed."

"Don't worry about her. I'll deal with her. Now are you going to voluntarily do this, or will I have to use force" Tink arches her brow. Daring Regina to argue further.

Defeated Regina agreed.

"Fine. You can do it but, I swear Tinkerbelle if you make me look like Lady Gaga I will lock you in the dungeon with Maleficent." She threatens.

Tink lets out a high pitched yell that has both Ruby and Regina wincing.

"Oh my gods Regina thank you. I promise you'll look amazing. Don't worry you will look gorgeous. Now let's get started. Ruby, go stand next to her." Tink points to Regina with her wand.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Because I'm going to dress all of us. Now move your tail and stand next to Regina. Come on we haven't got much time. You two still need to get there early so you can practice for tonight."

"You not going to have us all in matching outfits or anything right?" Ruby says as she makes her was over to Regina. Even without her heels she stands a good three inches taller than the former Queen.

"Of course not. I was watching that moving picture box thing the other day and I saw the most perfect dresses that would look amazing on you two. No are you both ready?" The fairy excitedly asks the pair.

Regina and Ruby look first as Tinkerbelle, then at each other. They shrug their shoulders.

"What the hell. No harm in seeing what she's got in store for us, right G?"

"Yes this should be interesting. Alright Tink. Do you thing."

Tinkerbelle bounces slightly grinning like a mad woman.

"Okay close your eyes you two. And no peeking until I saw. Ready?" She asks once more.

"Yes we are ready. Just do it already." Ruby complies and closes her eyes. She's more relaxed about this than Regina.

Regina hesitates but shuts her eyes as well. She knows Tinkerbelle means well, but they have a completely different taste in clothes. She just hopes she doesn't open her eyes to see she's been turned into a cupcake.

"Okay, one, two, three." With a wave of her hand, magic seeps out of her wand taking on a green fog like shape. It swirls around the three ladies. Tink concentrates on the images in her head hard. The magical fog engulf them all for a brief moment before it slowly fades away. Tink being the only one with her eyes still open takes in their appearances.

Being pleased with her handy work she gives the girls the okay to open there eyes.

Ruby is the first to see herself in the mirror.

"Oh. My. Gods."

Her hair is teases and slightly curled to fall around her shoulder. Her make-up is light, natural looking but still highlights her eyes. A light red lipstick is the bolded of it all. But it's the clothes that have put her at a loss of words.

Ruby's simple jeans and shirt have been transformed into a deep cherry red dress chiffon waistband and satin banded tulle skirt that cuts off just above her knees. Above the waste is a thick lace if not for the built in bodice it would be see through. She turns around to look at the back. It has an open back, the same thick lace in the front cover her shoulder blades. She's in aww of the dress. She can't place it but she's seen this dress before. It isn't until she sees the shoes that she remembers. The shoes have a thin simple floral lace and a patent trimmed silhouette. With a nude colored insole and shank. A sling back with short heels.

"Tink? When you saw this on T.V. what where you watching?" She asks slightly shaking

"The what?"

"The moving picture box thing. What where you watching?"

"Um I don't know/ I just saw a bunch of girls walking up and down a stage.

"Tink, do you know who designed these clothes?" Ruby asks with a huge smile on her face.

"No I just saw it and thought it would look good on you. Why?" She asks confused.

"This is a La Femme dress. And the shoes, my gods the shoes probably cost more than my car. They are Nova from Jimmy Choo."

"Jimmy who?"

"Choo, Jimmy Choo." Ruby says still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh well is that good?" Tink asks, worried that they would be unhappy with her choice of wardrobe.

"Are you crazy? It's amazing. The closest I've ever been to a pair of shoes like this is Regina's closet." Ruby abandons her spot at the mirror to hug her friend.

"Thank you Tinkerbelle. Thank you, thank you thank you."

Tink smiles as she hugs her back. She is glad she was able to make her happy. Ruby pulls away from the embrace to look at the fairies dress.

Because Tinkerbelle is working with the other fairies to serve and make sure things go smoothly she is dresses in a simple, yet beautiful dark green Ponte knit dress. With an A line skirt that reaches past her knees. A comfy pair of black flats seeing as she would most likely be on her feet a majority of the night.

Her hair and make-up are done in her usual style.

"Damn Tink, if I had known you were this good with your magic I would have let you do my wardrobe a long time ago." She laughs so glad that this turned out okay. Tink really did an amazing job, right down to the black bangle on her right write, and the black tear drop earrings hanging from her ears.

"Seriously though Tink. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure." Tink gives Ruby's hand one last squeeze before she turn to Regina who has yet to say anything.

Regina stands silently in front of the mirror. She stares at her reflection, mouth slightly open. But her expression is hard to read.

"So Regina, what do you think?" The fairy asks hesitantly, fearing that Regina will say she hates the dress.

Regina either doesn't hear her or chooses not to answer. Her eyes are fixated on the mirror.

Ruby can see how nervous Tink is and decides to risk snapping Regina out of her daze by giving her side a gently poke.

"Hey Earth to Regina, care to join us here?" She jokes, releases a small laugh when Regina jumps at the contact.

"Oh sorry. Did you say something?" She turns back to the mirror.

"Geez G, if you stare at yourself any harder you'll shatter the mirror. We want to know what you think of Tink's handy work."

Regina still couldn't talk. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from her reflection. The dress is nothing like she expected. She expected a simple black casual evening own because everyone knows that black s the Queens color.

But maybe not, because here she stands is a stunning short sleeve, eunry gown. A free flowing A-line skirt that flows down to the floor. The waist hugs her like a second skin, highlighting her curves. The sweetheart neckline revels just the smallest hints of cleavage. Lace embellishments wrap around her shoulders and back. A simple floral pattern covers the left side of her waist.

Regina was so fixated on the dress she hadn't even taken in her hair and make-up.

Her hair which has grown out quite a bit, falls loosely around her shoulders, slightly curled to frame her face.

Her eye make-up is settle, only enough to bring them out but not enough to make her look harsh or cold, the way she used to have it. But a bright red lip stick stands boldly out.

A heart shaped necklace rests just above the swell of her breasts. Half the heart is decorated with black diamonds, and the other in bright red rubies. Matching stud earrings sit firmly in place.

Tink's smile sinks deeper with each passing moment Regina remains silent. Unable to stand the silence anymore she speaks what she believes Regina is thinking.

"You hate it don't you." Her voice is shaky like a child who gives their parent a gift, only to be told that it's no good.

"What?" It's enough to get Regina's attention. She turns from the mirror and makes her way over to her friend. "Tink no, I don't hate it not at all."

"You don't." She says hopefully. "Then why haven't you said anything. You've been staring at yourself for like ten minutes in silence."

"I have not." Regina defends herself.

"Maybe not ten minutes, but pretty damn close. You're killing us with the suspense G. Now turn around and let us get a better look." Ruby moves her hand in a spinning motion.

Regina can't help rolling her eyes at the lycanthrope, but with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lip she complies. Spinning around a couple of times.

"Holy fuck G. You look fine."

"You think?" Regina asks as she turns her gaze back to the mirror.

"Hell yeah. But it doesn't matter what I think. What do you think?"

Regina takes one more look at herself before she turns to face the two anxious women.

"Honestly. I don't know what to say." Regina takes a deep breath before continuing "I can't form the right words to tell you how much I love it. This dress is just gorgeous, and not at all what I expected. My hair and make-up are flawless. I even love the half black and red heart jewelry." Regina laughs a little even with her eyes are misting over. She takes a few step towards the fairy and envelops her in a hug. "Thank you Tinkerbelle. You really are an amazing fairy and I'm so sorry for ever telling you otherwise."

Tink returns the hug just as strongly before she pulls away to look at her friend. Tears have started to pool in the corner of both women's eyes.

"I've already told you Regina, everything worked out the way it was supposed to. It may have token you longer than I thought but you did meet your soul mate. And you are happy aren't you." The brunette nods. "Then that's all that matters. And as for the heart. I have seen your heart, I held it in my hands. And yes I saw the darkness that swirls within it but, I also saw the goodness shinning though, goodness that I'm sure glows even brighter today." Tink wipes her own tears away before she finishes. Now I believe that is enough of that for today, this is supposed to be a fun day so no more crying. I didn't waterproof your make-up."

All three women laugh. Regina moves away to grab a tissue on the nightstand.

"God I think this whole auction this is wreaking havoc on my mind. I swear I have been near tears at the most random of things." With her back turned she doesn't see the big grins Ruby and Tinkerbelle give each other, but they choose to let the comment go.

"When did you see Regina's heart?" Ruby asks changing the subject.

"Back in Neverland when we were saving Henry. We went to find her so she could help us find and defeat Pan. I knew she wouldn't want to see me so I waited outside while the others went to talk to her. Little did I know she knew we were there already and followed us. Once she saw her chance she knocked me out with poppy seed and dragged me off."

Ruby's eyes widen as she turns towards Tink. But says nothing.

"Anyway long story short, she was going to kill me so I took my heart out of my chest and handed it to her."

"Wait, wait, wait. She straight up told you "I'm going to kill you." And you give her your heart? Why?"

"I knew she wouldn't do it. She's too good. But I needed to convince her to help me save Henry. That was the only way I could think of. It worked didn't it." Regina states.

"Oh I so could have crushed your heart I was so close to doing it too. But then you said you had a way to get off that god forsaken island. My hatred Pan and that island outweighed my want to kill you." Tink says giving Regina a slight push.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Pushing Tink right back. Regina is so glad that she has people in her life that she can joke around with. It's an odd filling going from never truly having friends, to having more than she could ever have imagined. An odd but completely welcoming feeling. "Now we have I'd say a little over two hours before the auction starts. Snow and Emma should be here any minute so we can go finish everything up. I'd say we should head down stairs."

"Hey Regina before we go, let me see your shoes." Ruby demands, while Tink simple grins

"Your bossy and you have a shoe addiction you know that. I haven't even looked at them yet. They're comfy I know that much." Regina lifts her dress enough to reveal the shoes.

Both brunettes gasp at the sight of a sexy pair of red and black 5 inch pumps. Regina has always loved the shoes of this land since the day they arrived. But these ones have her drooling. Black leather with red accents and shanks. A black buckle strap wraps around her ankle securing the shoe snuggly in place. Hanging from the buckle is a small gold charm. With a closer look Regina can make out an apple with an arrow shot through it. She can't help but laugh.

"Shit Regina. You could turn a girl with those shoes. Good thing your dress covers them or else Robin might have to fight off a lot of people tonight. They just scream "Fuck me"."

"They are a beautiful pair but I must say Tink I do love the little charm. Your idea I'm guessing."

Tinkerbelle shrugs her shoulders. "The original was a gold heart I figured you like my idea better. A little personal touch."

"You are right. I love it Tink, thank you." Regina says smiling at her friend.

"You're welcome. Now," Tink claps her hands together. "You both know the rules."

Ruby interrupts her.

"What rules? I wasn't told any rules."

"All magic comes with a price." Regina clarifies.

"Whoa wait. I love this outfit but I but not enough to give up my first born." Ruby looks down at her shoes again. Contemplating. "No still can't do it." Causing Tinkerbelle and Regina to laugh.

"No nothing like that. But Regina is right all magic come with a price. And so for us that mean you have until midnight before the magic wares off."

"What? I don't get to keep this?" Tink shakes her head at her. "Man that's fucked up. You're going full on Cinderella with us huh."

"Well at least this time, it's Tinkerbelle waving the wand and not Rumple. I still don't know what he wanted with Ashley's baby, but then again It's Rumple, who know why he does half the things he's done. I'm just glad his deal with my mother fell through." Regina says putting her phone in make-up bag in a clutch.

"What deal?" Ruby asked. She used to know everything about everyone, now it seems she's always out of the loop.

"After my mother abandon Zelena, she snuck into a royal ball held by my Grandfather to find a bride for my father. My grandfather caught her and sentenced her to be executed. So she lied and said she could spin straw into gold. So he locked her in a tower full of straw and gave her one night to turn it to gold. At the time she didn't know magic so poof comes Rumple. He teaches her how to spin gold with dark magic. As a prize she got to marry my father."

"So this world's version of Rumpelstiltskin is based on your mother?"

"Yep. Now originally Rumple's deal with my mother was her first born. Now somehow she managed to get him to change it to any child of his. I guess they were supposed to run off together. But instead my mother wanted power and money so the deal was void. Had my mother's thirst for higher statues not won out, Rumple very well might have been my father."

Regina can't help but smirk at her two friends shocked faces. Tink was the first to sap out of it.

"Wow you really would have been screw if you had to grow up with both of them as your parents."

"Trust me I know." Regina replies as the three ladies make their way down stairs.

"So I have a question. Did Rumple use you to cast the dark curse because he wanted to screw over your mother or was it his plan all along to use his own child?"

Regina hadn't thought about that before. Rumple had once told her that only Cora's daughter could cast the curse.

"I honestly don't know. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Man he' 12 kinds of fucked up."

Before anyone could reply, the doorbell rings.

"That's got to be Snow and Emma." Tink says making her way to the door to let them in.

"Hey Tink, I didn't expect to see you here. Is Regina ready? I told Robin I'd come by to get her." Snow says entering the house without actually being invited in.

"Hello Snow, Emma. Yes Regina is ready, she and Ruby are waiting in the living room." She closes the door behind them before they all make their ways to where Regina is.

"Regina, wow. You look two amazing." Snow says as when she sees her former step-mother and best friend who are standing shoulder to shoulder with each other

"Damn, Ruby, who knew you cleaned up so good." Emma says jokingly.

"Why thank you Sheriff Swan. But I can't take the credit. This was all Tink."

"Yes our fairy friend here is responsible for our appearance tonight. And I guess the only way you'll dress up is if your pirate will take you out. Don't you ever get tired of wearing the same thing?" Regina says as she takes in their attire. Snow is dressed in simple baby blue dress with long black sleeves. While Emma is in her usual jeans, wife beater, and leather jacket.

"Well if I had known Tinkerbelle was doing make overs I would have come. But I figured if anyone was going to bid on me, they might as well know beforehand what to expect."

"So who else is being sold today Snow?" Ruby asks.

"No one is being sold. You're volunteering your time." Snow states. She has told them this several times over these past few weeks. But they keep referring to being "sold".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Who else did you rope into "volunteering" their time?"

"Well, you, Regina, and Emma. Um Fawn and Rosetta. Drizzella and her sister Anastasia. Rapunzel and Mulan both told me they'd think about it but they never got back to me. Merida threatened to shoot me with an arrow if I even asked. Oh who else? Oh Charlotte La Bouff and Esmeralda told me last week they would do it. And I believe that's it for the ladies. For the men there is Robin, Tiny, Allan, a few Merry Men agreed but they were drunk when David asked so I don't actually expect them to show. Prince Edward, Victor offered but I lied and said we had all me needed already. Little John, Doc, Sleepy, oh and Grumpy." He finishes.

"Wait, you got Grumpy to agree? How the hell did you manage that?" Regina asked astonished that the mean old man agreed to do something for charity.

"Grump has a big heart. He knows it's for a good cause."

"In other words you made your puppy eyes, and pouted your lip and he could say no." Ruby teased.

"That's not true." Snow defends herself.

"Oh don't try it. Everyone knows he's got a hug soft spot for you Snow. The Dwarf just can't stand it if his little sis Snow is unhappy. You could ask him to cut of his own hand and he'd ask right or left."

"Shut up." Snow says after a while unable to come up with a good comeback.

"Okay that enough picking on Snow. For now anyway. We need to get going if we want to have enough time to plan the order of the auction."

"Well we came in my bug. We didn't know you two would be here so we will have to take two cars."

"Can't you just, I don't know poof us there?" Ruby asks looking at Regina.

"I could but," She looks towards Emma. "I think Emma should do it."

"Me? Why?"

"You have to learn some time. And the only way you will learn is to practice."

"I can try, but the only thing I've been able to move is a tea cup. And that was once."

"I'm not going to end up at the troll bridge am I?" Tinkerbelle asks hesitant. She knows magic is tricky and Emma's still learning.

"I can't promise that." Emma closes her eyes, focusing on her magic. She pictures the town square and them in it.

After a few moment of silence she asks.

"Did I do it?" Opening her eyes to see they are still in Regina's living room.

"Not even close." Tinkerbelle laughs. She felt the smallest amount of magic form before t just, disappeared.

"What was that?" Regina can't help but laugh along.

"What I did what you said. I pictured where I wanted to go, and I imagined us there. What else am I supposed to do?" She says upset. It's not like she's had decades to practice magic like they have.

"Emma this isn't like starting a fire. You need to have a gradual buildup of your magic. You need to feel it wrap around you and trust it to take you where you want it to take you. Did you read any of the notes I gave you?" Regina had spent hours translating her book for Emma to be able to practice. But from the looks of it she hasn't been practicing much.

"I, I skimmed them." She lies, she hasn't touched them since Regina gave them to her weeks ago.

Regina huffs before she flicks her write, white and purple smoke surround all five of them. When the smoke clears they all stand in the library that Bell kindly let them use for the auction. As long as they don't mess with her books.

"You know if you don't want to learn magic you could have told me sooner. Could have saved me a lot of time translating those notes for you."

"I want to learn. I just have never been a really good student. I hate studying."

"Well if you'd like we could always go back to the bridge. Maybe this time I'll burn the ropes instead of breaking them." Regina has a look on her face. Emma can't tell if she's joking or not.

"Have I ever told you how much I love studying?" She says quickly hoping to appease her teacher.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay not ladies that's enough. We need to get everything planned out for tonight. That includes the order you will go in, and figure out how much time each volunteer will get. I already have the questions I'm going to ask each of you and."

Snow didn't get to finish because Regina cuts in.

"Whoa what questions?"

Snow grimaces realizing she had just told Regina what she made everyone else promise not to. She doesn't answer her at first. She looks to the others hoping they'd tell Regina for her.

"Snow. What questions?" She demands.

"Well um. We thought it would be a good idea to ask each person individual questions. You know, to um to let everyone get to know them a little better." She trails off at the end a little scared to finish because Regina's face had gone from slightly pissed off, to a face Snow used to get quite often when Regina was Mayor during the Curse. Instead of replying to Snow, Regina turns to the others. Non off which will loo her in the eye.

"Did you know about this? Tink?"

Tink reluctantly answers.

"Yeah we knew. But we thought you would back out if you knew."

"Well you're right about that. Did Robin know?" Regina's pissed. But if Robin knew about this and kept it from her. There will be hell to pay.

"NO! No he didn't know I swear. We didn't think it would be right to ask him to keep a secret from you." Snow exclaims.

"So you thought it would be better to blind side we with this mere hours before?"

"Well I'd admit it wasn't our smartest plan." Emma explains.

"You think?" Regina's voice is getting louder by the moment.

Emma continues despite it.

"We knew you would back out. Come on Regina I think you can suffer through a few moments of embracement."

"That's not for you to decide Miss Swan."

"_Oh no_." They all thought together. Everybody knows that Regina I beyond pissed if she's reverted to calling Emma _Miss Swan_. Shit.

They are momentarily distracted by the lights in the library flickering. They aren't sure if it was a coincidence or if it was Regina. And frankly none of them are brave enough to ask.

"Regina." Tink says calmingly. "We know you don't like it when your life is open for all to see. I know that better than most. And I have already looked over the questions Snow intends to ask you. We would not knowingly make you uncomfortable. And I think you already know that." Tink takes Regina's hand that is clenched in a tight fist into her own. "We aren't going to make you do this. But we would really appreciate if you did"

Regina's hand tightens before it slowly relaxes in Tink's. The rational part of her mind is telling her that she has nothing to worry about. But that part of her that has her suspicions of everyone is telling her that they are trying to trick her. To humiliate her.

But after a few deep breaths, the rational part wins over.

"Fine I'll do it. But I swear to god Snow if you ask anything that."

"I won't I swear." Snow cuts her off. She's glad Regina is able to trust her, or trust Tinkerbelle, more now.

"Okay let's get this over with." Regina lets go of Tinkerbelle's hand, not before giving it a tight squeeze. Mouthing a silent thank you, that Tink smiles and nods her head at.

Snow claps her hands before she explains her ideas about the order. All the ladies gather around a table each voicing their own opinions. Soon the other volunteers come pilling into the library. It seems that Storybrookes first auction is just about ready to start.

"_Hopefully everything goes well and I don't end up making a fool of myself." _Regina thinks to herself when Granny comes in to inform them that people have begun to arrive.

So that's all I have for now. I'm not going to lie, I spent a great deal of time looking for outfits. It was hard to choose but I managed to pick ones I thoight would look great on the ladies. What do you think? Too much? I'm not going to lie I was a little bit out of it as I was writing it. Between school and the winter finale, my head and heart are shot. Anyway I original was planning to write a chapter, but before I know it I had reached almost 14000 words so I had to spit it up into multiple chapters. I hope it's not too choppy but if it is please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd love your input.


End file.
